Deadly Dreams
by Nyoko Iso
Summary: Hiei starts to have dreams and he is unsettled about them. If you know someone's fate, can you change it? HieiKurama
1. Deadly dream number one

**So, I'm just popping new stories out right and left. Wow! I've put out more stories in a week than I have in the past year. It's because it's summer. Well…I hope you like it guys, and read my other stories too!**

* * *

**DEADLY DREAMS**

**CHAPTER ONE: Dream One**

Currently, Hiei was working on fighting off 3 demons; 2 lower to upper B class demons, and a high A class demon. Of course, his main focus was the A class demon, but it didn't help his situation that the B class demons were risking jabs at him at random moments in the fight. Everything put together was almost too much for Hiei to handle. He had an upper A class demon to take care of, two B class demons to hold off, he had to pay attention to his surrounding, and he was currently trying to keep an eye on the Oaf's fight.

Hiei felt the ki of one of the B class demons change and he realized it was about to attack. He cursed under his breath as he quickly thought up a plan. He looked at the A class demon; he was moving to fast; there wasn't enough time to take him out completely and still deal with the other one. Quickly, without hesitation, Hiei took his katana and pointed it at the ground to quickly jab it into the A class demon's foot. As the demon yelped in pain, he took his katana and swung it back behind him in time to hit the approaching demon in his stomach and deal him a deadly blow. He would let the demon sit there in agony as his stomach acids seeped into his body and burned and poisoned him. As he was taking his sword out of the demon's stomach, he turned around into the A class demon's claw.

"DAMNIT!" Hiei yelled. There was blood seeping from his neck. His jugular wasn't damaged, so it wasn't a fatal injury, but he was still bleeding. Even with his injury, it didn't take him long at all to get back to his fight.

"You okay Shrimp?" Kuwabara yelled from across the clearing.

"I'm fine, just worry about your own fight." Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice; he was currently working on an upper A class as well.

The demon Hiei was fighting had lost a considerable amount of speed due to his recent foot injury. Taking advantage of the demon's speed – or the lack there of – Hiei jumped forward, was out of sight for a split second, and reappeared behind the demon. It took the demon a while before he noticed Hiei's new position, and by that time, his head was falling towards the ground.

Hiei turned towards his last demon, the B class, and ran at him with his sword. As Hiei's sword made contact with his chest, the demon ended up with a dagger in Hiei's side. The dagger was long, and sheathed in his side to the hilt, so the wound was deep. Hiei dismissed the pain and grabbed onto the demons wrist and swung his sword around. Hiei had already turned around before both pieces of the other demon had hit the ground.

Hiei dislodged the dagger from his side just as he arrived behind the demon Kuwabara was currently fighting. As if it was a reflex – and by now it very well may have been – he beheaded the last demon and sighed. No sooner had this happened than Kuwabara had fallen to the ground. Hiei turned him over to find the gaping wound and the blood leaking from the big oaf's stomach. Hiei quickly realized he didn't notice Kuwabara get injured, and knew that this was because he hadn't said one damn thing in protest. The oaf had fought on through the pain.

With newfound respect for Kuwabara, he bent down to check the pulse on the man. He shut his eyes tightly, "Fuck!"

* * *

Hiei woke with a start and turned to find his lovers side of the bed empty. He quickly sat up in a bed, a little jumpy if not down right panicked. But he looked up towards the bedroom door and found his lover standing in the doorway looking at him. They held eye contact for a while until Hiei broke away to hold a hand to his forehead where his jagan was burning. His lover noticed this act and walked towards him quickly. 

"Hiei, are you okay?"

"I'm fine fox."

"No you're not. Your jagan is hurting you. Does it normally do that? I've never noticed it." Kurama was saying that if he hadn't noticed it, it didn't usually bother him. So Kurama was softly saying "Don't lie because you'll never get away with it." Hiei shook his head, not bothering to lie and say it was normal; he simply didn't feel like arguing. And it was probably best that the fox knew. The jagan rarely hurt. And it probably wasn't a good thing that it did. Kurama nodded his head in understanding, "Hiei, were you dreaming?" Hiei nodded. "I thought you said you never dreamt." Kurama's look blatantly said 'CONFUSED'.

Hiei sighed, "I don't dream…" But Hiei found the flaw in his lie; it was incredibly contradictory to what he just told the fox. And with a pointed look from Kurama, he knew he would not get off that easily. "It's not that I don't dream, so much as I wish I never dreamt." He looked at his fox from under the hand that was still holding his aching jagan and sighed, "Fox, it is never a good thing that I dream."

* * *

**  
**

** Okay, This is now edited. Thankyou to the ONE review I got! Come on people.**  
** The first chappie. It's kinda like uh…an introish thing. This is just the beginning and the plot line stretches on to have to do entirely with Kurama/Hiei. It's not all about Kuwabara I swear. But don't get me wrong I LOVE KAZUMA! I just like the Hiei/Kurama couple a lot too! I would love to have a fic all about Kuwabara, sadly, I have not been inspired yet. I'll work on it though. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! Or review if you don't want more, but whatever….So in other words, flames are okay.**


	2. Rebellion what? Against who? and fluff

**Hello Readers. Or reader. I only got One review for the last chapter. It makes me sad. I want more reviews. I hope not only one person read the first chapter! Oh no! That would be sad! So let me know you read this and tell me if you like it. And if you don't like it, Tell me what was wrong with it so I can improve. I love to write, and I want to do it right.**

**

* * *

**"Alright, What do you want this time Koenma?" Yusuke said as he barged into the office of the toddler prince.

"Well, what do you think I want Yusuke? I want the same thing I always want; your total devotion." Koenma looked around at the Reikai tentei that had filed in behind Yusuke, "Actually, I want devotion from all of you!" He gave an evil laugh before breaking into a fit of coughs afterwards. He put on a serious face. "No, seriously. I want you to go on another mission of course. It's going to be a little different. There are Demons in the Makai – "

"Oh, no shit Sherlock" Yusuke cut him off.

Koenma ignored the outburst, "These demons are beginning to brake up into sections. They are moving into various places of the makai that are seemingly random."

"Get to the point!" – Yusuke again of course.

Koenma gave him a pointed look that said 'I would if you'd let me.' He looked at the other Tentei, "We think they are stragically placing themselves in preperation for a rebellion."

Kurama spoke up, "A rebellion against who?"

Koenma looked down, "A rebellion against me…" He fiddled with a pencil, obviously avoiding their gazes, "…And against Reikai in general, and against my Father…" He suddenly got very interested in the patterns on the ceiling. "…And a rebellion against… you" He flinched as he finished his sentence. He was expecting an outburst of rage from Yusuke, but instead, he saw only shock on the teen's face. He looked at the other Tentai; Kuwabara's jaw looked like it could have been touching the floor if it dropped a few more inches, Kurama was in a state of thought, and Hiei looked apathetic."

Hiei was the one that broke the silence and brought everyone out of their individual dazes. "Hn." It wasn't much; but it was enough to break one's concentration.

The room was suddenly in an advanced state of chaos. Yusuke was yelling obscene curses; Kuwabara was gawking and trying to start a sentence, and Koenma was yelling back at Yusuke. And of course, Hiei and Kurama were quiet and thoughtful. All was going exactly as Koenma had planned.

Hiei groaned and all went quiet. The others stopped what they where doing to pay attention to the little fire demon. "What? I can't complain to my self if you give me a headache?" The others looked at him as if he were an offensive smudge on the wall that had just talked. He put a hand up to his head to touch the white bandana that covered his jagan. Kurama looked at him with worry; knowing that the jagan was hurting and remebering the conversation from this morning.

"Hiei, what's happening? I don't like the look on Kurama's face." Koenma looked at the demon quisically. Hiei looked at him from under his palm and gave him no answer. Obviously he was saying it was none of the toddler's business. Kurama looked from Hiei to Koenma, and back to Hiei.

"Last night he woke up and his jagan was hurting. Apparently it is hurting again and I don't know why; and I'm not sure he does either." Hiei knew, yes, Hiei knew. But the others didn't need to know that he knew, and he didn't need to tell them. He simply stayed quiet and closed his eyes, focusing on making the pain go away. The other's looked at him with worry and Kuwabara looked a little uneasy at the mention of Kurama's and his relationship.

After a few minutes of silence, Koenma snapped too, "Okay. This mission will be a little different. We're going to do it in steps. We'll – and when I say we, I mean you – be going to the Makai for days at a time killing off the groups while they are still in groups. So you'll go for a few days and kill one or two, maybe three groups, come back to the ningenkai, and go back to the Makai, and so on so forth, until all the demons are dead; or they catch on and gather; if that happens, we'll go from there." The others looked stunned and Kuwabara attempted to comprehend what had just been said. They waited in silence for a few minutes and Koenma gave them all a look, "Okay… leave me alone now. Get out of here." The tentai walked out, Hiei and Kurama being first, and headed to their separate homes; the meeting had put too much of a damper on the day for any hanging out.

**

* * *

Later that night**

Hiei lay on his bed with Kurama by his side, sleeping peacefully. He studied the fox's face and turned so that they were facing each other. Kurama's arm that had been draped over his chest was now draped over his side and he moved a little closer to the fox's warmth. He savored the feel of just relaxing with his fox, knowing that on the up coming he would not be able to be this relaxed. Hiei was tired, and he knew he should rest, but he didn't want to. The little demon would never admit it, but he was afraid of what he would dream that night, If he dreamed at all. He hadn't had two dreams in a row yet, but he didn't want to take the chance of this being the first. He lay awake for what seemed like hours but finally, with his last thoughts, fell into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama awoke soon after Hiei finally fell asleep and looked at the demon that had unconsciously snuggled so close to Kurama's body. Physically, Kurama wanted get up and get something to drink; but really, he just wanted to look at his fire demon. He studied Hiei's face; the face that he had so often stayed up to look at and touch and caress. He pulled a hand up from under the covers and brought up to Hiei's face. He fit it against the curve of Hiei's cheek and let it lay there. Hiei was so warm… a human would thin he had a scalding fever, but Kurama knew it was because of his fire youkai blood. He moved his hand to trace Hiei's lips with a long, graceful finger, and slowly moved that finger to trace Hiei's jaw line and then back up to Hiei's cheek where he moved his thumb in relaxing circles. Hiei slightly stirred at the caring touch but didn't wake up. He scooted closer to the warmth and when the touches stopped he knitted his brow. Kurama looked at him and chuckled slightly, "you're even stubborn in your sleep." Kurama restarted his loving caresses and Hiei's face went back to being peaceful and he made some sort of incoherent content sound. Kurama chuckled again but thought about the recent dream Hiei had had but wouldn't give details about. "What goes on your head, Hiei?"

**

* * *

Okay! TWO CHAPTERS! Reviews are LOVED! I like the fluff… I'm trying to develop the Hiei/Kurama relationship and I'm thinking about adding Yusuke/Koenma? Yes? No? Give me opinions and ideas in reviews! I want more than one reviewer! Thankyou x-aidenx for your review! I love you! If only there where more people like x-aiden-x in the world to give me reviews! The world would be a better place!**


	3. The day before: Fluff 'N' Stuff

OMFG! Hello Readers! Sorry it took me so long to update. I know, I know… It always takes a long time to update… but that's because I don't have my own computer! But… good news for both of us! I'm getting a laptop in a few week thanks to my mommy and her friends! So… updates should be coming a lot faster in two weeks time. I'm still a slacker, so don't expect a new chapter every day, but they'll be faster than they have been. Well… enjoy!

* * *

Hiei opened one eye then quickly closed it. He did not like what awaited him; an empty bed and a cold breakfast on the kitchen table. His fox would've gone to work by now and he would be alone with nothing to do except to get ready for the upcoming mission. One eye fluttered open again and big red numbers caught his eye. It was 8:00 AM according to the alarm clock. That meant that Kurama would have left for work hours ago; so then why hadn't the alarm woken Hiei up? The alarm always woke him up when Kurama left. Hiei turned to the side, hoping against hope that Kurama would be there. He felt around until his hand hit something fleshy and he opened his eyes. 

"Mmmm… Hiei, that feels nice." Hiei blushed when he realized exactly what he had grabbed. His blush quickly faded when the Fox woke up; startling green eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Kurama's acute sense of his surroundings told him he had woken up late and that he should have been at work hours ago. He was almost afraid to look at the clock. "Hiei, what time is it?"

"I'm asleep Fox." This was obviously not true, but it was funny. Well, Hiei seemed to find it funny; Kurama however, was not laughing. Kurama attempted to sit up but quickly found a not-so-heavy weight on top of him. Said weight began pressing warm kisses to his bare collarbone; Hiei was obviously not going to let him go anytime soon.

"Hiei, let me up." Kurama's attempt at a stern tone ended up failing horribly and instead his voice sounded husky and turned-on.

Hiei looked up at Kurama and couldn't help but smirk when Kurama failed to suppress a cry of protest when the little demon's lips left his skin. "Fox, we leave tomorrow. Why do you have to go to…work?" The word 'work' left his lips as if it were something he'd never said before. He was still not used to he ningen word. Why don't you skip…work…today? You should play…" Hiei tried to remember the word Yusuke had once used. _'Hockey?…no. Hackey?…no.'_ "Hickey. Why don't you play hickey today, Fox?" Kurama laughed out loud at His Demon's words. Hiei looked up at him confused. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Hiei wondered.

"Hooky, Hiei. The word you were looking for is Hooky." Kurama chuckled and looked at Hiei in thought. He slowly nodded his head at Hiei. "Hmm… Okay, Love…" Kurama paused his words to flip them over and put himself on top. "But you'll have to make it worth my time."

Hiei looked at Kurama with a mix of mischief and lust in his crimson eyes. He picked his head up so that his mouth was almost touching the Fox's ear. "Oh, it will be worth your time; and mine too." He smirked mischievously and then sucked on his Lover's ear, and then left with a small nip. Literally, he left. In a flash he was gone leaving Kurama too give chase. Behind him he left the words "But you'll have to find me first, Fox." Kurama grinned and licked his lips. The chase always _was_ his favorite part.

* * *

"Lord Koenma!" Botan burst through the doors of the toddler's large office much like the way Yusuke had the other day. She looked around only to find that Koenma wasn't a toddler at all. She looked at his brown hair and matching brown eyes to see his teenage form. The mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes briefly left to show worried Violet eyes. **(A/N: I'm not sure if they are pink or Violet, but Violet seems to be more fitting.)** "Lord Koenma, what's wrong?" Realization dawned on her and her eyes were once again a mixture of sadness and anger. "Koenma, I'm begging you. Don't send them on this mission! How could you send them on this mission? Get some one else to do it! Call Touya and Jin. _Anyone_ but them! Koenma I refuse to take any of them to the Underworld on account of your… _stupidity_!" She spat the last word at him in anger and then quickly fell into a fit of tears. 

Koenma looked up at her. His anger faded as he saw her shoulders shaking. "Botan, _please _don't cry. I've been fighting off tears myself ever since the death reports came in. I can't believe… why…?" Koenma's voice cracked and the first tears started to fall. The first tears in a long time; but definitely not the last.

"Oh, Koenma! Can't you talk to your father? Surely he would let them live for his son?"

"Botan, my father has no say over who dies." Koenma said this obnoxiously as if she should know this. Botan's eyes widened; who the hell did then?

"Well, then, whose choice is it?"

"Hades'. Hades chooses who lives and who dies. And even Hades doesn't really choose. He doesn't sit around and pick names from a list. The River Styx chooses who is to go, and when, and how. Hades simply makes the death reports and sends them to us; no questions asked, none answered." He looked at Botan with despair in his eyes. He had obviously already tried to talk to people to change the destiny of the Tentei. Botan suddenly wasn't as angry as she had been. Originally she thought that Koenma was just going to let it be. It was okay for their friends to die. But upon seeing the desperation in his eyes, her anger melted away and left more room for sadness, despair, and depression. Glancing once more at the papers in her hands to make sure she hadn't imagined the names, her vision was confirmed and she fell to the ground in a brightly colored pool of tears.

"Koenma…" was the only broken word she could squeeze out between her sobs. She had meant to say something, but she couldn't say anything more.

Koenma stood with the intentions of walking over to Botan. "Botan, stand up."

She looked at him despairingly. Every second it seemed he was getting closer. "I can't stand. My legs won't respond." She fell into another fit of sobs. Immediately Koenma was on the floor with his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and was shocked when she felt his wet tears on her own shoulder. She sat back a little so she could see him. He wasn't crying loudly, just a few silent tears sliding down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I hate seeing you upset." Botan's eyes widened. She had wanted him to say something like that for so long. But she knew he was just being brotherly. She reached up to wipe away her tears but Koenma had beaten her to it. He softly brushed them away and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _'Those aren't brotherly actions. Maybe he does…_' But her thoughts were cut short as his lips touched hers briefly, and then left all to soon. She brought her eyes to his and she knew his feelings for her. Despite her inner sadness she smiled. She had wanted this for so long. Still smiling she looked at Koenma who had misread her silence and was looking down. She picked up his face and pressed her lips against his. Slowly she added more weight to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Before long they were on the floor in each other's arms, in a full-blown make out section. Unbeknownst to them, Hiei and Kurama were now in this same position.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama lay in bed together after the most mind-blowing sex in the world. **(A/N: Sorry I skipped the lemon scene, but I didn't think the story was ready for it.) **Hiei lay his head on Kurama's bare chest; his hand lay beside his head. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth that was Kurama. 

"That… was great, Hiei." Hiei smirked. He loved pleasing his Fox.

"It's always great with me, isn't it, Fox?"

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's oversized ego; the creation he was responsible for. "You have a point there." Kurama gave a content sigh, closely followed by Hiei's own sigh. "Ugh… I do NOT want to go on this mission."

"Neither do I, Fox."

Kurama looked down at Hiei surprised. He usually loved going back to the Makai. He felt Hiei snuggle into him and look down. "You don't? That's odd. You love going to the Makai." Hiei mumbled a reply of something along the lines of, 'I just don't feel like it' followed by a yawn. Kurama thought for a long while. Something was not quite right. Hiei LOVED going to Makai. And he HATED being cooped up in their apartment. "Hiei… is this about your dream?" He looked down after Hiei didn't answer to see that his little demon was asleep. He sighed once again and then followed Hiei into the content darkness that was sleep.

When Kurama's breathing evened out and sleep had taken him, Hiei opened one eye. _'Another question successfully avoided.'_

_

* * *

_Okay! Another Chapter! YAY! Okay, well… I have good news and bad news. Bad news, the next chapter probably won't be uploaded for like, 2 weeks, or so because I'm in Ohio and I'm going to get back and get my laptop eventually. The good news, once I get back to Texas and have my laptop, Updates will be a lot faster for remaining chapters! Thank you to my reviewers! Hope you liked this chapter! And tell me what you think of the Botan/Koenma pairing. No one answered my question about Yusuke/Koenma, so I took that as a no. And I like Botan, so I wanted her to be with someone. Leave me reviews! I luffs reviews! Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy, the world is a better place! Until Next time, your loving authoress, Nyoko Iso! (Seriously, review please! Long reviews make me happy!)


End file.
